The Real Feeling
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: Fai yang menuntut kepastian /KuroFai/


**The Real Feeling © FayRin D Fluorite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsubasa Chronicle © CLAMP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :: boys love, male x male, typo, miss typo, OOC, alur aneh dsb.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kadang Fai merasa muak. Kadang dia merasa lelah dengan hubungan yang dibinanya bersama Kurogane. Fai bahkan tidak yakin bahwa kebersamaan mereka selama ini bisa dikatakan 'menjalin hubungan'. Dengan status mereka yang sebenarnya tidak jelas.

Setelah sekian lama mereka bersama, bukan hanya hitungan bulan bahkan sudah mencapai sekian tahun. Selama itu pula Kurogane tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Fai. Sekalipun tidak pernah. Membuat Fai merasa ragu dengan perasaan pria besar itu padanya. Banyak hal pernah Fai lakukan untuk memancing Kurogane mengatakan cinta padanya, tapi selalu berakhir tanpa jawaban.

Selama ini justru Fai-lah yang selalu menyatakan cintanya dengan gamblang, tanpa pernah mendapat pernyataan balik dari _si galak_ itu. Intinya, Fai merasa perasaannya selama ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ne...Kurorin, katakan padaku apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Fai disela kebersamaan mereka suatu malam di apartemen Kurogane. Salju yang turun diluar sana, menambah keintiman mereka berbagi kehangatan diatas ranjang.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kurogane yang semula membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Fai terangkat, "hn?"

Hanya itu jawaban dari _si hitam_ membuat Fai cemberut. "Kuroburo, jawab aku dong..."

Senyum tipis yang sangat langka tersungging dibibir Kurogane, gemas melihat Fai cemberut dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Dikecupnya bibir itu dengan lembut. "Kenapa kau tanyakan itu lagi?"

"Habisnya Kurotan tidak pernah bilang cinta padaku." Fai kembali murung membuat Kurogane ingin mencubit pipi Fai lebar-lebar, agar Fai tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Apa itu penting? Yang penting kita bersama, kan?"

Lagi. Jawaban ini lagi. Hampir setiap kali Fai memancing Kurogane jawaban inilah yang keluar dari mulut pria besarnya.

"Tentu saja itu penting. Sangat penting. Ayolah Kurowan katakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

"Sudahlah. Kita sudah sering membahas ini, bukan?" jawab Kurogane cuek.

Mendengar itu kilatan kekecewaan tidak bisa disembunyikan dari iris biru Fai. Usahanya untuk memancing Kurogane gagal lagi. " Kurochi jahat. Sebegitu sulitkah bagimu mengatakan perasaanmu? Walau hanya sekali saja?"

Kurogane mendengus, sudah terlalu sering Fai menanyakan perasaannya. Kenapa Fai tidak juga mengerti jika dia adalah pria yang bertindak dengan sikap, bukan dengan kata-kata.

"Jangan membahas hal sepele seperti ini lagi, Fai."

Fai menatap tajam kearah Kurogane, ditepisnya tangan Kurogane tengah memeluk pinggangnya cukup keras, hingga membuat Kurogane terkejut dengan sikapnya.

"Hal sepele? Jadi menurutmu pernyataan cinta itu hal sepele yang tidak berarti? Kurogane dengar ya, pernyataan cinta adalah ungkapan perasaan terdalam kita pada seseorang. Jika kau mengagap hal seperti ini sepele sama saja kau menganggap hubungan kita tidak penting."

Hati Kurogane mencelos mendengar Fai menyebut nama lengkapnya. Dia sangat tahu Fai hanya akan memanggil nama lengkapnya disaat Fai sedang serius. Apa Fai semarah itu?

"Jangan mengajakku bertengkar, Fai. Apa aku pernah bilang begitu? Aku tidak pernah menganggap hubungan kita tidak penting. Jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu seenaknya, idiot."

Fai tersenyum getir, "lalu apa Kurogane? Selama ini hanya akulah yang mencintaimu, tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padaku. Aku bahkan tidak yakin hubungan kita ini apa." Fai berdiri dan mulai memakai pakaiannya. Kurogane hanya terdiam, tatapannya tertuju pada Fai yang mulai membungkus tubuhnya tanpa bisa menjawab.

"Selama ini aku merasa sangat bodoh. Menjalin hubungan yang tidak jelas dengan orang yang entah mencintaiku atau tidak. Aku merasa kesabaranku sudah mulai habis, Kurogane."

Fai meraih mantelnya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar. Kurogane mengahadangnya. Mencekeram kedua pundak Fai erat-erat. Berusaha menatap safir biru Fai yang tengah menunduk, mata merahnya menatap Fai tajam seolah ingin menembus hatinya.

"Apa kau menyesal? Apakah kau merasa menyesal sudah bersamaku? Kau menyesal mencintaiku?"

Senyum getir kembali tersungging di bibir Fai. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal bersamamu, Kurogane. Tidak sekalipun. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Aku butuh kepastian."

Kurogane tertunduk, cengkeramannya pada pundak Fai mengendur, tatapan crimsonnya yang tajam meredup. "Apa sikapku selama ini padamu belum cukup meyakinkanmu akan perasaanku? Apa semua itu masih kurang? Harus bagaimana agar kau yakin akan perasaanku padamu?"

"Kau hanya harus berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku, itu saja. Hanya dengan kata itu saja maka aku akan yakin. Sebegitu sulitkah untukmu mengatakannya?" Fai menatap crimson Kurogane berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Meski tahu bahwa aku paling tidak bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu?"

Fai kembali tersenyum getir, dia tahu pasti Kurogane tetap tidak akan mengatakannya. "Jadi kau tetap tidak mau mengatakannya? Meski itu demi aku?"

"..." tak ada jawaban.

Fai menghela nafas lelah. Dilepaskannya cengkeraman Kurogane pada pundaknya. Fai mulai berjalan ke arah pintu. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita hentikan permainan ini, Kurogane. Dan kita jalani hidup kita masing-masing," ucap Fai membuat iris crimson Kurogane melebar. Tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata Fai.

"Tidak. Jangan, Fai..."

Dan sebelum Fai benar-benar keluar dari apartemen itu Fai berkata untuk terakhir kalinya. "Apa kau tahu, Kurogane? Orang yang tidak bisa mengatakan cinta adalah orang yang tidak pantas dicintai. Sayonara, Kurogane." Dan bayangan Fai pun menghilang seiring tertutupnya benda segi empat itu.

Kurogane tercengang. Tubuhnya kaku seolah tidak bisa bergerak. Kurogane mematung menatap pintu yang telah menutup sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC / END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pilihan terserah anda.**

A/N :: Hai... ketemu lagi dengan Fay ^^ btw udah setahun ya Fay gak nulis di fandom ini. Ada yang kangen? *plakk

Entah kenapa fic ini berasa aneh banget. Semoga gak nyampah disini. Demi apa, pas Fay lagi bersih2 rumah Fay malah nemu buku catatan lawas yang ternyata didalamnya ada fic hasil corat coret Fay tahun 2011/2012 yang lalu. Pas Fay baca lagi, Fay bahkan lupa pernah bikin cerita seperti ini. Dan Fay mencoba untuk mempublisnya disini. Dengan banyak perombakan disana sini, mengingat tahun 2011 yang lalu tulisan Fay sangat berantakan.

Dan ini belum ada lanjutannya, tulisannya bener-bener end sampai disini saja. Tapi kalau seandainya ada yang berminat untuk dilanjutkan akan Fay usahakan (tapi gak janji ya)

Adakah yang bersedia memberi Fay kritik dan saran? monggo silakan ditulis di kotak review.

Terakhir, terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ^^


End file.
